wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
William Regal
Darren Kenneth Matthews (born 10 May 1968) is an English professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania He re-debuted in a match with Chris Benoit at the third annual Brian Pillman Memorial Show. His new character was Steven William Regal (soon shortened to William Regal), a stereotypical English snob, harkening back to his WCW character. As a villain, Regal had much more success, winning the European Championship. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Knee Trembler (Running knee strike) – 2005–present ** Power of the Punch (Left-handed knockout punch with brass knuckles) – 2002–2004; used rarely thereafter ** Regal Cutter (Arm trap neckbreaker) – 2000–2002 ** Regal-Plex (Bridging leg hook belly-to-back suplex) – Innovated ** Regal Stretch (Arm trap cross-legged STF) – Innovated ** Regal Bomb (Double underhook powerbomb) * Signature moves ** Choking an opponent while distracting the referee ** Crossface chickenwing ** Double underhook ** European uppercut ** Forearm club ** Half or full nelson ** Hammerlock transitioned into either a figure-four armlock or an armbar ** Knee drop ** Multiple knee lifts ** Multiple mule kicks to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner ** Multiple suplex variations *** Double underhook, sometimes from the second rope *** Dragon *** Exploder *** German *** Half nelson ** Neckbreaker ** Regal Roll (Rolling fireman's carry slam) ** Single leg Boston crab ** Surfboard, sometimes while applying a dragon sleeper * Managers ** Sir William Dundee ** Jeeves ** Dave Taylor ** Lady Ophelia ** Layla * Wrestlers managed ** Triple H ** Eugene ** Paul Burchill ** Vladimir Kozlov ** Ezekiel Jackson ** Skip Sheffield * Nicknames ** "A/The (Real) Man's Man" ** "Sir" ** "The Ringleader of the Tormentors" ** "The Goodwill Ambassador" ** "The Old Pro" ** "The British Brawler" ** "The Gentleman Villain" * Entrance themes ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Noble Occasion" composed by Steve Hodges (1993-1996) *** "Trumpet Voluntary in D Major (The Prince of Denmark's March) performed by Royal Philharmonic Orchestra composed by Jeremiah Clarke (1996-1998, 1999–2000) ** World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE/NXT *** "Real Man's Man" composed by Jim Johnston (1998, 2011) *** "Promenade" composed by Jim Johnston (2000–2001) *** "Promenade" V2 composed by Jim Johnston (2009) *** "Regality" composed by Jim Johnston (2001–2009, 2010–present) * Wrestlers trained ** CM Punk ** Daniel Bryan ** Johnny Gargano ** Matt Cross ** Brian Kendrick ** Chris Hero ** Vicky Swain ** Bobcat ** Samoa Joe ** Reckless Youth Championship and accomplishments * Memphis Championship Wrestling ** MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked No. 18 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1994 * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Television Championship (4 times) * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment ** WWE Hardcore Championship (5 times) ** WWE European Championship (4 times) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Lance Storm (2), Eugene (1) and Tajiri (1) ** King of the Ring (2008) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Best Television Announcer (2013, 2014) Category:Superstars Category:English Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:The Alliance Category:WWE Hardcore champions